Graveyard of Flowers
by gatorgirl517
Summary: It's 13 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. George receives an invitaion and the horrors of his past come back to him. You can never forget someone who did everything with you. Everywhere you turn is a trap and a reminder. Rated for language and violence.
1. An Invitation

George walked down to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of tea. The house was quiet. Angelina had taken twelve-year-old Fred II and eleven-year-old Roxanne down to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies for the upcoming year at Hogwarts. George decided to stay home; he felt a little sick the day before. Just as he began to pour his tea, Marcella, the family owl, swooped into the kitchen from the window and handed George the mail.

"Bills. Bills. Letter from Hermione. Hogwarts class reunion. Bills. Letter from Gi-." George stopped mid-sentence and looked at the last envelope the owl handed him.

"Weasley family reunion." He muttered to himself.

George dropped his teacup onto the floor, and the glass shattered everywhere. He kicked the glass away from him and slammed the cabinet door. Just before climbing the steps, he accidently kicked a hole in the wall. George climbed the stairs and stomped both feet as if they were lead weights on each step. He trudged down the hallway and into his bedroom, smashing the door shut behind him. The lamp that was on the bedside table was brushed off and thrown to the side along with the table. The room looked like a tornado had come through it.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO THEY SEND ME THIS? I HAVEN'T BEEN TO THE FAMILY REUNION IN THIRTEEN YEARS!" George screamed towards the ceiling, "AND DURING A TIME LIKE THIS?"

George looked at the clock by the bed. It was 9:13 in the morning, and the date was May 1, 2011. It was thirteen years and one day before George's better half was taken from him. He took a book that Angelina was reading and smashed the clock in two.

"There. How do you like being torn in half?"

He took the unopened invitation, shredded it, and threw it in the garbage can. He never opened the invitations, and this year was certainly no different. He would never go to one of the reunions, but since Molly would always call the day before, Angelina and the kids would always go.

George fell on his bed and sat there; he was fuming mad but was crying at the same time. He laid there for about three hours straight; it was 12:30 when he finally was interrupted by two ecstatic children.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look I got my wand! It's ivy wood, 10 ¾ inches, with unicorn hair," squealed a happy little girl.

"And look, Dad! I got my first broom for the Gryffindor Quidditch team! It's a Comet 290!" the older child said to his father while flaunting the broom.

But when George looked up to see the new treasures his children got, all he saw was his brother.

His dead brother.

George plowed through his children without any thought of them getting hurt. He couldn't stand the sight. It never occurred to him that it was his son, and not his brother. Either way, the younger Fred did not deserve to be thrown down by his father. The boy was thrown into the side of the bed, which made a noticeable cut along the side of his left arm and leg.

Angelina flew up the stairs when she heard the crash; "What on earth? I thought the kids were just showing George what they picked up at Diagon Alley? Surely Fred did not try to test out his broom in the house. I know he did inherit the joking nature of his father, but I am almost positive that George would not allow his son to take his first flight in the house."

As she walked into her bedroom, she saw her husband rush past her, Fred on the ground with a pool of blood on the carpet, and Roxanne curled up in a corner. She lifted her son onto the bed and wrapped the wounds with nearby towels while telling Roxanne to watch after her brother.

"George! What is the meaning of this! Why on earth—"

But she was cut short by her husband slamming the bathroom door in her face. All she could hear was the sound of faint sobbing. This was unlike him. George rarely cried. In fact, the only time she saw him cry was after the Battle of Hogwarts. Then it clicked with her.

George looked into the mirror, but almost as soon as he looked up, he punched the mirror with his fist, causing glass to shatter everywhere.

"Damn it! I can't even look at my own reflection anymore! Why the hell did this have to happen to him? He did nothing wrong to anybody! Why am I the one who is still alive? Why couldn't I have taken his place?"

He picked up a piece of broken glass and was bringing it to his arm.

"It is not fair, Fred. They can't separate twins. It is time for me to join you."


	2. I Will Always Be Here For You

Just before he was about to slash into his arm, Angelina banged on the door.

"George Fabian Weasley open this door right now! If you don't, then I will!" she screamed at her still sobbing husband.

She was not going to wait; "Alohamora!" and the door flew open to a scene of both sorrow and terror.

"George! What is the matter with you! I know why you are upset, but that does not give you an excuse to do this!" she screamed as she pointed to the shard of glass in her husband's hand.

She snatched up the piece of glass and went down stairs to the broom cupboard. Upon returning, she had a broom and dustpan in her arms. Angelina would normally put a spell on her cleaning utensils do clean up the messes for her, but she thought differently of this. She did not even shout out "Accio" for the shards of glass to form into a pile. She picked this up one by one.

"George," She started as she picked up the first piece.

"This is not like you," Another piece was put into the dustpan.

"You are better than this," a clang was heard as the glass dropped into pan.

"I may not be able to relate," Angelina said while looking into her husband's eyes as she threw the glass away.

"But I am here to help you." She choked out while tears fell from her eyes.

George looked into his wife's eyes. They were misty as buckets of tears fell out of them. A small puddle had started to form on the bathroom floor. He knew his wife was in pain from what had just taken place.

"It's just… I don't want to lose you…I love you too much for that." Angelina said as she stared at the puddle of tears.

George grabbed his wife by the chin and pulled it up slowly so that her watery eyes could meet his. Seeing each tear fall was a knife to the chest for George. It was rare for anyone in the Weasley household to show such emotion. Everyone was usually joking around and pulling pranks; all that was normally heard was laughter. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Angelina, I could never leave you. I acted foolishly today. If you did not open the door, I might not be sitting here now. There would be a sea of blood and tears on this floor. It would be a sea of sorrow, and I would never be able to forgive myself." He said to his wife as broken sobs escaped from her mouth.

They both stood up and stepped out into the hallway, and stopped at the door of their bedroom.

Fred II was inside panting and gasping for air. Roxanne was by his side and was trying to calm him down, but at the sight of his father, he sharply turned away. Roxanne tried her best to soak up all the blood, but the wounds were too deep; he would need to get stiches. George looked at the mess he had caused; he was a monster to his children, and all they wanted to show him was their findings at Diagon Alley. He walked over to the side of the bed and put his hand on his son's forehead.

"Fred. I am so sorry. I do not know what I was thinking. I understand if you never want to speak to me again." The last line ripped out George's heart. "I… I love you Fred."

Fred II did not know how to respond. He wrapped his arms around his father's neck, and the two of them shared a father-son smile.

Angelina stood up and told her daughter to go pour cups of tea for them. She also instructed her to bring two of the cups upstairs and into the bedroom.

Roxanne went down into the kitchen and did as she was told. She knew how everybody liked their tea.

"Dad will want three sugar cubes, but Mom will only want one, and she will also want milk. Fred and I like to have two cubes of sugar." She repeated to herself as she made each cup of tea.

Roxanne returned with her father's and her brother's cups of tea and placed them on the table, which had been set back up by her mother. The two girls left the scene.

George got up and walked to the closet. He opened the door, and under a floorboard was a wooden box. Fred tried to get a better look; he had never seen this before. George brought the box over to the bed and unlocked it with a key he pulled out from the bottom of his sock drawer.

"Son, I am going to show you something that nobody else has seen. Not even Mom." George said cautiously to his son.

He lifted the lid open. The inside of the lid held a picture of Fred and George when they were eighteen years old. A beautiful river was behind them with a purple-flowering crab apple tree growing on the bank.

On the back of the picture was written, "1 April, 1996." There was also a note, "George, I have never been so close to anybody before. This will forever and always be our place. Love your twin brother and best friend, Fred."

George sat there and smiled at the picture. One tear formed a bubble on the top of the print. He explained to his son how he and his brother planted the tree on their thirteenth birthday in 1991 with Ariana's Instant Tree Grower. This was also where they first dreamed up the opening of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The twins told each other everything by that river; nobody ever knew where they went.

Next in the box was a letter. George did not open it to show his son; George knew what it said by heart;

"Dear George,

I could not have asked for a better way to spend twenty years of my life. I got to spend every single day with you; my twin brother; my best friend. I look back on all of the pranks we have pulled, and I laugh. From using products from Zonko's, to experimenting with our own inventions, to finally opening up our own store, I have loved being able to spend it with you. We have certainly left our mark on this world. I look forward to running the shop with you. It has been twenty years and we have never been apart from one another. What could ever break us apart now?

Love, Fred"

The top of the letter flashed the horrid date of 1 May, 1998. The day before the Battle of Hogwarts.

After the letter was taken out, one thing remained.

It was Fred Weasley's wand. It was made of a dark wood, and had a pinecone type shape on the handle.

"This was my brother's wand. He would have been your uncle. This wand was especially good at Transfiguration, since we would always be experimenting with our products. My brother was amazing at Transfiguration. When he was five years old, he turned your Uncle Ron's teddy bear into a giant spider. Transfiguration was one of the few classes that Fred was interested in, and he actually got an O.W.L in the class," George said to his son.

Fred II noticed that George was laughing and smiling for the first time that day, but that he was also getting misty-eyed.

George quietly told his son, "Why don't you go get ready for bed? It's getting late."

Fred II left the room and George carefully packed the box's contents away. He walked over to the closet and placed the box exactly where he found it earlier.

George finally fell asleep with a smile on his face, but was also sad. That night, he had a nightmare about his brother, which only made the situation worse.


	3. If I Die Young

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you have enjoyed reading this so far! We have a bit of a song-fic coming up: If I Die Young by The Band Perry. I do not own any of the lyrics used. A beautiful quote written by none other than the fabulous J.K. Rowling is used, which I take no credit for. It is simply one of my favorite quotes from The Deathly Hallows. I appreciate your reviews! Thanks so much!**

George tossed and turned in his sleep that night; no matter how hard he tried, he could not wake up from the scenes of torture that played like a motion picture in his head. Before he fell asleep for the night, George turned on the Muggle radio his father gave him for his birthday. As he was lying in bed, George could not help but hear "If I Die Young" come on the station. He clicked it off almost as soon as it came on, and went to bed.

"Hey Georgie, I'm going to go fight over here with Perce. There are some nasty Death Eaters over by the Room of Requirement. Come get me if you need anything! Oh, and try not to lose your other ear!" Fred called out to his brother as the Battle of Hogwarts began.

"Recon I'm still better looking than you are, Fred!" George hollered out as he walked to go defend other secret passages.

The twins separated for the first time in twenty years. Shortly after their departure, and explosion went off, but George was too busy fighting off Yaxley with Lee Jordan to notice it.

"George! Did you hear that! Something just exploded!" Lee shouted to his long-time friend.

"Lee, things have been exploding left and right! In case you forgot, we are in a battle right now! We will go check it out after we kill this guy!" George shouted in reply as he let out another spell from his wand.

A blue spark flew out from the wands of Lee Jordan and George Weasley.

"We got him! Let's go check out what happened earlier!" They both said to each other while running towards the Room of Requirement.

"Hmm. Are you sure it came from this direction? There are piles of rubble here, but no bodies or dropped wands." George asked his friend.

"Let's go check out the Great Hall, maybe somebody there can help us." Lee replied as the two took off in that direction.

George sprinted into a scene of mayhem, but Lee stood back. Lee sensed what had happened, and knew it was best to let George go over alone. George could vaguely see a red-haired young man lying on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. His mom was kneeled on the ground beside the body. Was she crying?

"Hey, Lee and I heard an explosion earlier. Does anyone know—" George said while running towards the body, but was cut off at what he saw.

"Fr—Fr—Fred? This is not the time for jokes! Get up now! We have got to go save Harry and the others!" George shouted towards his brother, but there was no response.

_Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face._

"NO! Fred! You can't be! I can't let this happen! What kind of twin would that make me, if I let you lay here and die?" George shouted as tears came flying off of his face and puddled on top of Fred's body.

In a matter of time, everyone had left the scene to resume the fight. Molly and George were the last ones there, until Molly went off to protect her beloved daughter.

"Fred. Why did you leave? We've been together for twenty years, and then you decide to go in the opposite direction. Don't worry. This is not the end. After this is over, we will go down to our river." George whispered as more tears fell down his face.

The battle was won. It was over. George walked back up to the Great Hall and picked up his brother. He told his mom where he was going, and she allowed him to leave.

"Maybe it is best if George does this on his own." She thought to herself.

It was a long walk, but George did so without apparating. He finally came to the river. The purple crab apple tree was in full bloom. On the bank of the river was a wooden boat; the twins had made it on their nineteenth birthday.

_If I die young  
__Bury me in satin  
__Lay me down on a bed of roses  
__Sink me in the river at dawn  
__Send me away with the words of a love song._

George picked up a piece of blue cloth he took from the Burrow and laid it down inside of the boat. He took his brother and placed him on top of the cloth. Walking over to the crab apple tree, George picked up a few of the gorgeous purple petals from the ground and plucked a few more from the tree itself. He lined Fred's body with these petals and placed one on the pale hands which were folded across his chest. George was about to push the boat into the river when he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of his brother's pocket. He opened the paper; expecting to find a list of pranks to pull on their brothers and Ginny or of ideas for new inventions for the shop.

No. George stared at the paper. The top held the date 1 May, 1998.

"Yesterday. The day before—" George was choked up, "The day before this." He said as he glanced towards the boat harnessing his brother.

He then took a closer look at the paper. It was addressed to him; to George, and it was in Fred's handwriting.

George looked down at his brother; he was still smiling. He pushed the boat into the water and watched as it slowly drifted down the middle of the river.

"Goodbye, Fred." George whispered for the first, and last, time.

He took out the letter and started to read it.

"I could not have asked for a better way to spend twenty years of my life." George read as he started to get misty-eyed.

"It has been twenty years and we have never been apart from one another. What could ever break us apart now?" He finished reading the letter, which had become stained with tears.

George knelt down in the grass and watched as his brother continued to float downstream.

_The sharp knife of a short life  
__And I've had just enough time_

"Fred. Don't worry. Whoever took you away from me; they are gone. Whatever spell seized your life; it has been destroyed. It is not fair that you are gone now. What am I supposed to do? Your life was not long enough. Nobody deserves to die at such a young age." George said as she began skipping rocks into the river; it was something the twins loved to do when they came down to the river.

_And I'll be wearing white as I come into your kingdom  
__I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
__I've never known the love of a woman  
__But it sure felt nice when she was holding my hand  
__There's a girl here in town  
__Says she'll love me forever  
__Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
__The sharp knife of a short life  
__Well I've had just enough time_

George knew where his brother was going, "I bet you will enjoy getting to see everyone again. Say "hi" to the Potters, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Remus, Tonks…and I guess Snape too."

George looked down the stream; he was thinking of all Fred encountered in his life.

"Hey, remember the Yule Ball? Well I do. You and Angelina Johnson were so happy then. Oh, and I did see you flirting and holding hands with her on the Quidditch field; it was no use making up excuses," he chuckled to himself, "But, she is sad now that you are—" He could not finish his sentence without erupting into more tears.

_A penny for my thoughts  
__Oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
__They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
__Maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing  
__Funny when you're dead how people start listening_

George walked over to the bank of the river and started digging into the ground. He reached into a hole he created and pulled out a glass bottle which was sealed with a cork.

"Looks like it is still here. I can't believe what has become of such a simple plan." George said to himself as he took out a piece of rolled up parchment from the bottle.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The dream of Fred and George Weasley. Making the world laugh more often, one joke at a time." George read out loud the handwriting of him and his brother, "Some of the best times of my life, Fred, were spent coming up with and experimenting with new jokes and pranks for the shop. But, who am I going to continue with? Maybe I will ask Ron, he seems to enjoy coming into the shop a lot, even though we make him pay more than our normal customers."

He looked back up at the river, and the boat was no longer visible. He got up and started walking towards the Burrow.

"I will come visit you every year on this day, 2 May, Fred. Nothing is going to stop me. I will never be able to get over this. I love you, Fred." George said as he walked in the dew-covered grass back home.

George glanced at the clock when he woke up. It was 8:24 in the morning, and the date was 2 May, 2011.

He sighed while pulling himself out of bed, "Well, I know where I am going today."


	4. Just Once

**Author's Note: **

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry; it has taken me forever to write this. What's sad is that it is so short. I hope you enjoy it anyway, and I promise that the next chapter (the final chapter!) will be alot better! Once again, I do not own _Harry Potter_ or any of its characters! Please enjoy and review!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

George walked down to the kitchen where Angelina was fixing breakfast for Fred II and Roxanne. Everyone knew where he would be going to that day. George walked over to the counter, poured himself a cup of tea, and sat down.

"George, do you want us to come with you?" Angelina asked her husband, but she already knew the answer. In the thirteen years since that day, George always went down by himself, first thing in the morning.

"No, but thanks for asking." George replied.

He picked up his jacket, shoved a note into his pocket, and walked out of the door.

It would be a while until George reached his destination, but he would have to walk past the store in order to get there.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was as busy as ever, luckily Ron was there to take control of things while George was out. The store windows held pictures of the lost owner and his brother on the grand opening. The annual 2 May memorial sale was going on; Fred had always liked giving his customers as many discounts as he could. George also noticed something else under the windows outside. Flowers were piling up along the sides of the store, and they had little notes tied to them. George walked over and picked one up.

George read the note out loud, "I love you, Fred. You would have made a great uncle. Love, Rose"

Another one read, "Hey Uncle Fred. Mom misses you. She always says how she grew up thinking anything was possible, if you have enough nerve, because of you. Your nephew, Albus Severus"

After reading more of the notes, George thought to himself, "Well Fred, you left your mark. Even people who did not personally know you, miss you. I hope you can see how well the shop is going. We even have a memorial sale in your memory."

George continued walking along the road and eventually came to a place where the pavement ended. The road turned into a field of grass and the redhead trudged through the grass, which was in desperate need of being cut. The silver-blue sheen on the river came into view, along with the blooming purple crab apple tree. George gradually started sprinting to the bank of the river, where the cork-sealed bottle containing the shop plans were buried.

He reached the designated area and dug a little deeper into the ground. He uncovered a dusty box and removed the lid. Inside were twelve handwritten letters from George addressed to Fred. George reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. This would be the thirteenth letter; for the thirteenth year since the day the twins were permanently separated.

George sat down and read out loud as he placed purple flowers from the crab apple tree into the river one by one.

"Dear Fred,

It has been thirteen years. Thirteen long years without you; my twin; my best friend. It has been lonely, and I think about you every day, but I do not want you to worry about me. I am doing fine for the most part. Fred II has been interested in learning about who you were, so I have had fun telling him all of the mischief we caused; both at home and at Hogwarts. Everyone misses you. How are things in heaven? Say hi to everyone for me; Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Cedric, Dumbledore, and Snape. How are the Potters; I wish I got to meet them. I miss you more than you can imagine. Sometimes I just wish that I could see you again; just one more time. I love you, Fred.

Love, George"

George folded the paper up again and placed it in the box along with the other letters. He closed the lid, and placed it deep into the ground again. He covered it up with dirt, so that nobody would find it and take it. He placed one more purple flower into the river and gently blew it along the river. He took his finger and wrote in the dirt; "Fred Weasley: 1 April, 1978 – 2 May, 1998 Rest In Peace." He stood up, and slowly began his journey back home.

He passed through the field of grass and reached the road again. He could see the amount of memorial flowers and notes in the front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes growing. He came to his house, opened the door, and without a word, went upstairs to his bedroom and fell asleep. Faint sobs coming from the bedroom could be heard if one were to pass by the door.


	5. Always With Me

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! I have enjoyed writing it, and I hope you have enjoyed reading it! Well, here it is! The final chapter of _Graveyard of Flowers_! I loved writing this chapter, and it just makes me smile. :) Once again, I do not own _Harry Potter_ or its characters! Please review!  
Thanks for reading!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Fred II and Roxanne came bolting into George and Angelina's room bright and early; they jumped right onto the bed forcing the parents to wake up.

"Daddy! Mommy! Today is the family reunion! We have to get ready and go!" Roxanne shouted into the ears of the half-asleep adults.

"Yeah, come on and get up! I can't wait to see James, Albus, Hugo, and Louis! It will be so much fun!" the boy yelled to his parents.

"Oh yeah! I want to see Lily, Rose, Dominique, Victoire, Molly, and Lucy! Come on Mom and Dad! Get up already!" Roxanne was becoming impatient as she tried to push her parents off of the bed.

Finally George and Angelina rolled out of bed and pushed their children out of the room, downstairs, and into the kitchen where they started to cook breakfast. The tea kettle whistled and Angelina sat at the table as she waved her fingers to flip the pancakes that were cooking on the stove. George looked at the calendar and picked out the date.

"9 May," he said to himself, "a week after I visited Fred. And why does this reunion have to be so close to the river? I checked it out and the park is a ten minute walk from the river. It is like they are trying to torture me," he looked up at Angelina, "Do I really have to go? You know I really do not want to."

"Yes, George. You are going even if I have to drag you there. You have never been to a reunion, and that is going to change today. You will have fun, trust me." Angelina told her husband as he walked over to the table and sat down.

The pancakes and tea were ready and the entire family sat down and ate. Once he finished eating, George picked up his plate, washed it off in the sink, and went back upstairs to his bedroom.

He went over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes. He pulled the shorts on and put on a shirt. He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror; "Why are they making me go, Fred? I have never gone before, but now all of a sudden they are forcing me to come. I will try to have a good time, but I doubt I will." George said to his reflection.

The rest of the family came running up the steps and the children went to each of their rooms to quickly get dressed. Angelina could hear George talking, but decided to leave him alone for the time being and went to go get dressed herself.

About thirty minutes later, everyone met in the living room and helped pack bags for the day. They all loaded the bags and food into the car and hopped in. George sat in the driver's seat and quickly pulled out as he decided to put the car into flying mode. He figured that he might as well try to make the day fun, even if he would not enjoy it. Fred II and Roxanne sat in the back laughing hysterically at the sudden turn of events. Within twenty minutes, they landed in the park and were greeted by none other than Molly Weasley.

"How many times have I told you to be careful when flying that car of yours?" Molly said with a slight tone of anger but was ecstatic when she saw George get out of the car. "George! I did not think I would see you today! I am so happy you came! Everyone else is here, so go say hi to them!" She said as she hugged him.

Fred II and Roxanne got out and ran to all of the kids who were screaming and laughing. Angelina got out, hugged Mrs. Weasley, and walked with her over to Fleur, Ginny, Hermione, and Audrey. She looked over and smiled as she saw George walking over to Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Harry. Charlie and Percy were arguing over whatever they could come up with while Ron ran up to his brother and tackled him to the ground, with Harry coming up to his side.

"George! I have not seen you in forever! I miss you! How have you been?" Ron spitted out questions quicker than George could answer.

Harry reached out his hand and hugged George; "I won't bother you with 500 questions right now, but it is good to see you, George."

George laughed and pushed Ron to the ground; "It is good to see you too, Harry. You ready to get creamed in a match of Quidditch?"

Ron and Harry both shouted at the top of their lungs, "No! We are not losing! Especially to you!"

"Whatever you two say. I hear we are going to pick teams soon, and I want to see you guys get beat," George told Ron and Harry, but his eyes turned toward the direction of the river, "I'll be back soon."

George started walking towards the river and ignored anyone who was trying to get his attention. In ten minutes time, he was at the bank of the river. The purple crab tree was still in full bloom and was beautiful. Even the message that George had written in the dirt was still visible; obviously nobody has come by.

"Damn it, Fred. I try to lighten up and have fun, but I just can't stop thinking about you. I wish you could be here with all of us. We are having a ton of fun, and I could really use another beater for my Quidditch team." George said as he kneeled down to put a few flowers into the river.

He laid down and put his hands in the river; staring down the length of the river. George was not aware of how much time passed, but he finally looked up from the water. He got up and started to dig for the box of letters, but froze in place when he heard a rustling coming from behind him. He slowly started putting the dirt back in place and pivoted around. There was nobody there. The only noise was the faint shouting that could be heard from the reunion.

George got up and started walking around. He glanced towards the purple crab apple tree and jumped back in fear.

"What the bloody hell was that? Was….was that a shadow? A shadow of a human?" George shook his head. There was no way there was somebody there. Only he and Fred knew about this spot.

He focused on the tree and could not believe his eyes. All he could see was the bright red hair of somebody.

"This is scary. I don't know if I should go over there or not. In the thirteen years that I have been coming here, there has never been another person to show up. Even when I would come here with Fred, we never ran into anyone else. Not once." George whispered to himself.

He decided to slowly walk over to the tree to see what was going on. He shrieked when he reached his destination; there was actually a person there, but George could not believe who he was. He could not speak.

"George? What's wrong? You are the one that asked to see me again." The redhead said with a surprised tone in his voice.

George turned pale as he managed to sputter out, "Fr….Fred? Is…is that you? But…that's not possible. I mean, you are in….heaven right?"

Fred, who did not look a day over twenty, laughed; "Well not technically. I am still waiting for somebody."

George suddenly smiled and realized what was going on. He hugged his brother and started to cry tears of joy. This was not a ghost. This was not somebody who looked like his twin. This was without a doubt, the one and only Fred Gideon Weasley.

"Fred! I have missed you so much! I have come down here every year!" George cried into his twin's shoulder.

"I know, George. I have watched you. I have heard you reading your letters to me. I love them so much, and I miss you so much too." Fred said to his brother.

"Wait, Fred! Why don't you come to the reunion? It would be so much fun! It would be just like the old days!" George looked up and smiled to Fred.

Fred took his brother's hands and said in a sad tone, "George, as much as I want to come see everyone, I just can't. It would not be right. Everyone else might be afraid, so nobody else can see me. I am really sorry."

George looked down towards the ground; "Oh. I understand, Fred. That's ok. I am just glad that I get to see you again. It has been awhile, and I have been lonely without my best friend always by my side."

"It has been lonely for me too, George. I have missed you along with everyone else so much." Fred told his brother as he looked him in the eyes.

"So much has happened! I have two children with Angelina. They are named Fred and Roxanne." George said as he looked his brother in the eyes, who was now smiling. "Also, Ron and Hermione have two children named Hugo and Rose. Ginny and Harry have James, Albus, and Lily. Fleur and Bill have Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. Percy and Audrey have Molly and Lucy, while Charlie is still single."

Fred laughed and smiled; "I really wish I could meet them all. Wait. I think I hear somebody shouting."

Both Fred and George listened closely. They could hear Ron and Harry shouting out George's name. The Quidditch match was starting.

"George, I am sorry, but nobody else can see me. I am afraid that I will have to go now. Bye, Gred!" Fred whispered to his twin.

"Wait, Forge! Will I get to see you again?" George asked his brother.

"Of course you will. Now I have to go. I love you, George." Fred said as he seemed to disappear away.

Ron and Harry were coming over the hill and could finally see George, who was running towards them.

When he finally reached them, they asked him, "Who were you talking to? We thought we saw somebody there."

"What are you guys talking about? Maybe that was just my reflection in the river you saw." George quickly replied to Ron and Harry.

"Yeah, you are probably right. Well, let's go; the Quidditch match is about to start!" Harry said to George.

"Oh yeah! And we are going to win!" Ron shouted as he started to run towards the reunion.

George looked back at the river; "You have always been here, haven't you? You never really left."

The silver-blue sheen on the river sparkled as purple flowers floated down the river. A man with red hair was standing at the end of the river, smiling; just like he always was.


End file.
